


Little Wonders

by athpluver



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Frohana, Janelsa, Kristanna, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 11:41:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3326102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/athpluver/pseuds/athpluver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a tragic loss, Elsa and Anna are moved to Arendelle, Colorado where they have to experience the trails and tribulations of adjusting to a new life entirely.  With a social worker breathing down Elsa's neck and a ruthless teacher making Anna's sophomore year miserable, it seems that nothing good would be produced from the ashes of their mourning.  But life is funny and has a way of rekindling the lights in all of us with a little wonder called love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. “It's only after we've lost everything that we're free to do anything.”  ― Chuck Palahniuk, Fight Club

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Little Wonders  
> Author: ATHPluver  
> Type: Series  
> Rating: T for language (possible change to M for future content/triggers)  
> Genre: AU, Family, Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Angst  
> Trigger Warnings: Depression, anxiety, mentions of suicide, mentions of self-harm, sexual harassment.  
> Pairings: Kristanna, Janelsa  
> Most Mentioned Characters: Elsa, Anna, Kristoff, Merida, Rapunzel, Jane Porter, Ariel, Jessie, Giselle, Kuzco, Meg, Cobra Bubbles, Oaken, Hans  
> Dedicated to: let-it-geaux, otherwise known as Jane.  
> Disclaimer: Disney owns Frozen and characters from separate movies. Any brand names mentioned are solely their own, copyright laws are not intended to be infringed.

Everyone was gone except for two small figures underneath the large oak tree.  Rain was shimmering down from the heavens in the late spring air, as if the skies were crying just for the occasion.  Pearly grey clouds congested the atmosphere and it was certain that a storm was rolling its way over.

One of the figures had shaking shoulders, tears crashing down from her teal eyes, her hand gripping and trembling in that of her older sister's.  Beside her, the blonde stared solemnly at the gravestone glaring up at them in cold, grey reality.  Her bespectacled, icy eyes were cloudy, nebulous and full of unshed tears.  But she couldn't cry.  She _refused_ to cry.  She had to remain strong for her sister.

The names of their parents— Adgar and Idunn Andersen— were carved into a single grave for the bodies were unable to be recovered, somewhere at the bottom of the ocean.  It wasn't a way anyone should perish.  On a trip to celebrate twenty years of marriage.  A bitter end to such a long standing couple.  And it certainly wasn't the time anyone had imagined for the couple to die, leaving their eighteen and fifteen year old daughters, respectively, all alone to fend for themselves.

With a heavy, thick sniffle, Anna wiped underneath her eyes with the heel of her hand, her heart in her stomach with grief and throat closed up with sobs.  Elsa glanced down at her sister and gave her hand a tiny squeeze.

"What now?" Anna managed to croak, breaking the heavy silence that was pressing down upon them like a lead weight.

"I… I don't know," Elsa responded truthfully, sadly.  She was always the one who had the plans in place and narrowed down to the last detail.  But now she felt hopeless.  Felt powerless. "I wish I had all the answers, Anna.  But I really don't know."

"It's just you and me…" The redhead blinked back a few more tears. "What are we gonna do?"

"I guess, for now, we can go home until I can figure it out," Elsa said, adjusting her glasses as she turned her attention back to her parents' names. "But it'll be— _we'll_ be okay, I promise."

Anna nodded once, hiccuped, and used her finger to wipe under her runny nose.  Her freckled face was bright, red, and puffy from the days of crying before the ceremony.  It was a shock to her that she had any tears left.  Elsa took in a deep breath before tugging on Anna's hand to get her to follow her.  Reluctantly, Anna did so, the two girls doing a one-eighty and making their way to Elsa's car, the younger girl stealing longing glances over her shoulder as if her parents would suddenly appear alive and well, arms open and ready to give them a warm hug.

Elsa didn't look back.  She couldn't.  She was afraid she was about to cry in front of Anna.  That was a risk she wasn't willing to take.

The drive home was in silence, Anna curled up into a tiny ball in the passenger's seat, picking at the hem of her black dress.  Occasionally, she'd sniffle moodily and choke back a cry.  Elsa's face was stoney, her eyes fixed on the road.

But their hands were still linked throughout the drive, atop the gear shift.  It was a constant source of comfort for the both of them without words to fill the gap.  Anna glanced down at their interlocked fingers and felt the tiniest smile tug at her lips for the first time in days.

After all she had lost, she was thankful she still had her sister.  In spite of everything, Elsa was still around and was going to take care of them.  Anna was grateful.

Her eyes shifted up from their hands to Elsa's face.  It was difficult to read.  Then again, no matter how many years Anna had known Elsa, she had always been an enigma.  She never knew what Elsa was thinking and perhaps no one ever would be able to.  But something in the back of Anna's mind told her that Elsa was desperate to be alone to let go of her emotions.  She hadn't cried the entire ceremony.

They were nearing their home in the gated areas of upper Corona when Anna broke the silence once again.

"Elsa?" she whispered, scared to go over any walls Elsa may have put up for the day.

"Hm?" the older girl replied, not taking her eyes off the road.

"Are you… are you alright?"

Elsa blinked, her brows slowly coming together until they formed a delicate crease in her milky skin.  She spared Anna a dubious side glance before the icy eyes snapped back onto the road.

"What do you mean?" she wondered.

Anna shifted in her seat. "You haven't cried since we got the news…"

"I'm exhausted, Anna," Elsa said shortly, pulling into the driveway of the gates.  She rolled down the window, punched in the code, and then drove on. "I haven't had a moment to myself in a while."

"I'm sorry," the redhead said quickly.

"I'm not blaming you." Elsa shook her head. "This has nothing to do with you, Anna.  I've just been swamped with the entire situation.  I'm also meeting with Kai tomorrow morning to discuss what our parents left us."

"What about me?" Anna said, drawing circles on her kneecap.

"It'll be before you're awake.  But you can come if you'd like," Elsa said. "It won't be any fun."

"We can get breakfast at the diner afterwards," Anna suggested quietly.

Elsa almost chuckled. "If you wake up on time."

"I just don't wanna be alone in our empty house."

"What about Olaf?"

"The dumb dog is hardly any company when I'm upset."

Finally Elsa let out a smile. "Fine.  I'll wake you up before I shower.  That will give you plenty of time to get yourself situated."

She had to let go of Anna's hand so she could maneuver the car into their driveway.  The sprinklers were sputtering out water onto their green lawn and they could hear the sound of their white Puggle barking excitedly inside.  Their white panel house with its brown roof looked so big knowing that when they stepped over the threshold, their parents wouldn't be home to greet them like they always did when the girls went out together.

Elsa shut off the gas and the engine came to a shuddering stop.  Anna hadn't removed her gaze from her sister, concern lacing her features.  The blonde leaned her forehead onto the wheel and closed her eyes.

"I'm not gonna lie and say it's going to be easy.  It's not," Elsa said. "After the will reading, we have to figure out our next move.  We can't afford to stay in Corona anymore.  Not in this economy.  Private school is now out of the question…"

"Elsa, slow down," Anna said, placing a tender hand onto her sister's shoulder. "One step at a time.  We're still suffering." She swallowed hard. "And it's gonna take some time before everything gets onto an easy track."

The older girl nodded in agreement before sitting up, unbuckling her seatbelt, and exiting out to the drizzling weather.  Anna followed suit, the two going up to the front door and entering their house.

Olaf was immediately sniffing their feet in interest of where they had gone off to.  His tail was wagging furiously, his bunched up, black smothered muzzle letting out short breaths as he followed his owners around the house.

Elsa shed her black cardigan onto an armchair before sinking into it, removing her glasses and covering her face in her hands.  Anna sank into the couch, kicking off her shoes, and allowed Olaf to jump onto her lap.

Tears began to overflow in Anna's eyes once again without warning, the heartache too powerful, overcoming the sense of comfort she had in the car.  She grit her teeth and pressed the heels of her hands over her eyes before she began to cry harder.

"It'll get better," Elsa promised, looking up from her palms and at her sobbing sister. "I'll make sure of it."

"When?" Anna cried. "When will something like _this_ get better?  I'm supposed to lose my parents one at a time when I'm married and in my fifties!  I'm supposed to have more time with them.  I'm supposed to call them up and tell them that they should expect grandchildren in a few months.  To have Papa walk me down the aisle, to have Mama pick out my dress!" She let out a hiccup, the tears staining her cheeks. "This shouldn't be happening!"

Elsa left her seat to join Anna, pulling her into a tight hug, Olaf wiggling himself between the two girls.

"I know," Elsa cooed, gently rubbing Anna's back. "This isn't fair.  These things are never fair, never right.  But I'll make it better, Anna.  Things will get better.  What we need is a fresh start somewhere new.  Somewhere that doesn't hold their memories around every corner."

"It will take a miracle for us to pull such a feat," Anna mumbled into Elsa's shoulder.

"One step at a time, remember?" Elsa whispered, bringing her face back and pressing their foreheads together. "We have each other.  And that's all we need right now.  It's all we got." She pressed a lingering kiss to Anna's forehead. "But we're gonna be okay."

Anna nodded, wiping away tears but they kept coming.  Olaf weakly tried to lick Anna's face as a source of comfort but the ginger pushed him away, getting to her feet.

"I'm going to my room," Anna sniffled, stumbling away from the couch and heading towards the stairs.

"Did you want any dinner?" Elsa asked.

"No."

Elsa watched Anna escape up the stairs and turn right, slamming her bedroom door behind her.  Blue eyes wandered over across the viewable walkway that made up the top floor to the end of it where her parents' bedroom was.  Where she would never hear them watching a movie late at night.  Never hear her mother's giggling when she was being kissed by her husband affectionately.  Never walk in and find her at the vanity as she got ready for a night on the town.  Never sit with Anna on the bed and laugh at the playful bickering their parents did over the tiniest things.

Never again.

Her gaze wandered throughout the living room that conjoined with an open doorway billiard room that their father prided himself for building with his own two hands.  His boyish touches to it such as sports flags and the cigar holders along the walls, the cues polished in the display and the balls neatly stacked in the rack along the semi soft table top.  He wouldn't play another round of pool with their uncles again, their eyes on the little flat screen in the corner showing a football game.

Everything in the room around Elsa had her mother's touch.  The potted plants, the cooking magazines splayed out on the coffee table, the framed pictures of her and Anna as they grew up, and how everything was sparkly clean.  One would have believed that their mother was a regular housewife instead of a high school teacher who had six different classes to grade and still managed to keep the house tidy.

The kitchen was dark and dreary, not overflowing with the aromas of the young couple cooking because they both really were great cooks when put together.  The sisters wouldn't be able to sneak inside and steal tastes of cookie dough or sips of soup before their father barked at them playfully about how he was a producer therefore he had a very sharp eye for mistakes and how dare they try to steal things from his kitchen as they escaped giddily.

The family room just off the kitchen wouldn't be full of their relatives snacking on delicious hors d'oeuvres their mother whipped up at the last minute.  The Christmas tree they all picked out together wouldn't be decorated as a family, Olaf trying to eat the tinsel that was hanging out of the box as their father brought out the larger boxes from the garage.

Elsa leaned back into the couch cushions, adjusting her glasses up the bridge of her nose, stroking Olaf's fur absentmindedly.  The dog seemed to pick up that the mood of his owners was one of mourning and he calmed down, shoving his nose in Elsa's stomach in an attempt to cheer her up.

She could hear Anna crying in her room and her heart ached for her.  Anna was too young to lose her parents.  It really wasn't fair for her.

With a heavy sigh, Elsa rose to her feet, Olaf hopping off the couch and trotting after her as she entered the kitchen, flicking on the lights.  She looked into the fridge and pulled out the leftover pizza she and Anna had spread out over the course of the week, tossed a slice on a paper plate, and sat at the kitchen table set for four.

She stared at the pepperoni slice with blank eyes.  Her fingers were numb and she suddenly wasn't very hungry anymore.  Her mouth was dry, the pizza no longer appetizing.

But she ate it anyway.  She had nothing else to do.

There Elsa sat, eating away her feelings in the dim light hanging over the table.  Anna's muffled sobs were traveling downstairs and pounding in Elsa's ears.  Olaf was lying obediently under the table, looking up sadly at Elsa, his tail wagging limply.

* * *

Kai Morstad was the Andersen family's lawyer and one of Adgar's best friends throughout college.  He was given the responsibility of reading out the will to Elsa and Anna but with a heavy heart.  And he wasn't alone.  A tall man in a dark suit was sitting in the shadows, observing the reading that would be happening for the hour.  He made Kai uncomfortable because he knew exactly why he was there.

Anna was still a minor and Elsa had just graduated high school not two months ago.  As far as the law was concerned, Anna was without a legal guardian.  And the next candidate that seemed appropriate was Elsa, and Kai had explained it to the man in black, but he wasn't at all convinced Elsa was fit to care for someone at her age.

There was a knock on the door as Kai sifted through the papers on his desk nervously.  He cleared his throat, stole a glance at the man whose eyes were darkened by a pair of expensive shades, and then allowed entry.

Two weakened teenagers wallowed inside, eyes baggy and red.  Even though it was close to eighty degrees outside, Anna was bundled in one of her father's college sweatshirts she had picked out of her parents' walk-in closet.  Elsa was dressed in something more suitable for the summer weather but her necklace had belonged to her mother.

"Hello, girls," Kai said quietly, inviting them to sit down in the chairs in front of his desk. "As you might have noticed, we have company."

Elsa and Anna glanced at the man sitting in the shadows.  He nodded shortly at them, the girls returning the gesture politely.

"This is Cobra Bubbles and after I read the will, he would like to discuss something with Elsa and I in private.  Understand?" Kai said, putting the will in front of him and perching a pair of glasses over his large nose.

"Yes," Elsa said.

Anna merely made a small noise that indicted she took it in.

Without further ado, the reading began solemnly.

"'We, Adgar Andersen and Idunn Andersen, presently of Corona, Colorado, being of sound minds, declare that this is our Last Will and Testament.'" He paused, hearing Anna sniffle thickly, water building up in her teal eyes.  Automatically Elsa reached over and squeezed her hand, telling Kai to continue. "'We revoke all wills and codicils previously made as single units now that we have joined underneath the eyes of the Church and State as a married couple.  I, Adgar Andersen, appoint our Personal Representative, Kai Morstad, to administer this will to our next of kin.

"'I direct our Personal Representative to pay out of my residuary estate all of the expenses of my last illness, administration expenses, all legally enforceable creditor claims, all Federal estate taxes, state inheritance taxes, and all other governmental charges imposed by reason of my or my wife's death without seeking reimbursement from or charging any person for any part of the races and charges paid, and if necessary, reasonable funeral expenses, including the cost of any suitable marker for my or my wife's grave, without the necessity of an order of court approving said expenses.'

"Now, there are some items that will be going to your Aunt Primrose and Uncle Thomas, as well as their daughter Rapunzel.  Would you like me to skip ahead to where you are mentioned?"

"What's going to them?" Elsa wondered.

"Well, your father left the billiard table and supplies to your paternal uncle.  Your mother left her sister and her family some money, furniture, and an old house that… I believe belonged to your grandmother?" Kai said, looking through the will.

"The old vacation house," Anna realized.

"We don't need it," Elsa said, shaking her head. "I've only been up there once or twice.  Just skip to us."

"'I, Adgar Andersen, devise, bequeath, and give my inheritance of an estimated $250,000, my books, my bank account, and the storage unit 2507 to my eldest daughter, Elsa Andersen.  To my youngest daughter, Anna Andersen, I devise, bequeath, and give my college sweatshirts, my movie collection, and my truck,'" Kai read.

"'I, Idunn Andersen, devise, bequeath, and give my inheritance of an estimated $20,000, the dog Olaf if he is still with us, and the framed movie, musical, and band posters from my youth to my youngest daughter, Anna Andersen.  To my eldest daughter, Elsa Andersen, I devise, bequeath, and give my diamond snowflake necklace, the bedspreads, and books.

'We devise, bequeath, and give all the rest and remainder of our residuary estate as follows: twenty-five percent Elsa Andersen, twenty-five percent Anna Andersen, twenty-five percent Primrose Gerste, twenty-five percent Lars Andersen.  Should any beneficiary not survive one of us by thirty days, his or her share shall be distributed to his or her then surviving children in equal shares.

'If anything is to happen to me, Adgar Andersen, and my wife simultaneously then the plan to relocate our daughters shall commence.'"

Kai paused and furrowed his brows gently.  Both Elsa and Anna gave each other curious side-glances and Cobra Bubbles shifted in the shadows.

"'As we write this, my wife's sister, my sister-in-law Primrose, has moved with her family to Arendelle, Colorado.  If any instance may occur where my wife and I pass together then the apartment complex on 1840 Crocus Boulevard Suite C, in Arendelle will be given to Elsa for a home closer to our families.  A year of rent is to be paid so she and Anna may be given a head start in Arendelle.  If Elsa is not yet of age, she and Anna will remain with Primrose and her family until Elsa is legally an adult and can be responsible for taking care of Anna.'"

Kai fell silent and peered at the girls over his glasses.  Elsa was astonished and struck dumb with gratefulness.  Even in death, her parents were looking after the girls.  Anna felt her heart in her throat and she almost started crying again but held back in strange company.

"Is that legal?" Elsa said hoarsely.

"It's a last request to ensure you safety.  It's near family and Elsa, you _are_ of legal age to become a guardian of your sister—" Kai was cut off by Cobra Bubbles as he cleared his throat.

"I believe this is where I come in," he said in a slow, deep voice.

Teal and icy eyes fell on the man in the crisp suit as he moved his bald head out of the shadows.  Kai kept his attention on the girls in front of him, resting his chin on his laced together fingers.

"I'm a social worker and I specialize in the more unique transitions of minors to family members.  I don't think Kai Morstad should award any sort of custody to you, Elsa, until you have both moved and I had inspected you until I am satisfied," Cobra Bubbles said. "To see if the living environment you present is one that is both safe and nurturing for Anna…" He glanced at Kai. "I suppose my request to keep this private is no longer needed."

"But Elsa's always been a great sister," Anna said quickly, the thought of being separated from Elsa terrifying her. "She'd never let anything hurt me.  She's… she's my _sister_!"

"In spite of that," Cobra Bubbles went on, "I still would like to ensure the court and state, as a witness and professional, that Elsa is suitable.  Once you move to Arendelle and get settled," he stood and crossed over to Elsa, handing her his business card, "give me a call.  I assure you that this is nothing to worry about if you are confident you can impress me."

Kai could see Elsa was greatly intimidated by the social worker but she gave a strong, understanding nod.

"I'll be waiting," Cobra Bubbles said. "My condolences."

He turned and left, shutting the door behind him.  Elsa let out a huge breath and her hand trembled in Anna's.

"Kai…" Anna placed her attention on their father's friend. "He wouldn't… he can't possibly…"

"My hands are tied," Kai said apologetically. "But let's humor him.  I have confidence in Elsa that she'll persuade him to become your legal guardian.  As for now, let's focus on the will and relocation, yes?"

* * *

The next week was the most eventful one since the funeral plans.  Family came over and helped Elsa and Anna pack and trucked things they decided to put away back and forth from the storage unit.  Primrose and Thomas came over to collect their things, Lars doing the same.  Rapunzel was sitting on the couch with Anna as they watched Elsa pack away pictures and empty plant pots.  The cousins were putting plates in newspaper and then into boxes at their feet.

The brunette wasn't mourning as much as the redhead was because, although she loved her aunt and uncle, she hadn't grown up underneath their care unless she counted the times she spent the night.  They weren't her _parents_.  And she couldn't imagine the pain Anna and Elsa were going through as they packed their childhood home into boxes and were about to move away from Corona altogether.

"At least you'll be closer to me," Rapunzel had said when she heard the news. "And Arendelle High isn't at all bad.  There's a great Drama Program I think you'd _love_ , Anna!  And Arendelle U is pretty awesome, too, Els!  I'm majoring in Art and I can't wait to start my first year with my cousin."

Elsa hadn't said anything about college since the passage of her folks.  Anna didn't know why because she was pretty sure Elsa had gotten a scholarship to Andalasia University in Massachusetts.  But she didn't push her about it.  Elsa had gone very quiet for the last couple of days since the reading of the will.  Most likely contemplating on what to do once they moved to Arendelle.

"How are you feeling?" Rapunzel asked.

"I dunno," Anna said sadly. "I've lost all feeling… Elsa's been locking herself in her room and, well, I've stopped eating—"

"Anna, you _have_ to eat!"

"—that much," Anna finished. "I don't really have an appetite but I'm eating, no worries.  Just not a lot."

Rapunzel pursed her lips. "Don't have me worrying about your health, now."

"You don't need to worry at all," Anna assured.

"I'm still gonna," Rapunzel declared.

The ginger allowed herself a smile. "Thanks, Punzie."

That night, Elsa and Anna were curled up in their parents' bed for the last time.  They hadn't slept in their own beds since they had died and that would be the final memento they could soak up any and all scents and reminders of their loved ones.

Elsa was on her father's side, inhaling the smell of his musky cologne and cigars.  Anna was on her mother's side surrounded by her perfume and shampoo.  Their hands were linked beneath the blankets, their minds refusing to shut down.

So much was happening in such little time but the request to have them relocated was to take effect immediately.  It was going to be a big adjustment and they knew it.

"Hey, Elsa," Anna whispered through the dark of the bedroom.

"Yeah?" came the gentle reply.

"Are you scared about Cobra Bubbles?"

Elsa blinked through the blackness around them, trying to make out the outline of her sister in front of her.

"Why?" she wondered.

"'Cause he could separate us."

"I'm not gonna let him," Elsa promised. "You and I are in this together.  The last thing I would want you to go through is to end up in the damned system if that's what he resorts to.  But I know that I can prove him wrong and keep you with me."

"Are you sure I'm not gonna burden you?"

Elsa pulled Anna into a tight hug. "No.  Never."

"What about school?"

"Well, you're going to Arendelle High…"

"And you're going to Arendelle University right?  Or are you going to the one in Massachusetts?"

The blonde didn't respond.  Anna slowly pushed away, searching for her sister's eyes in the darkness surrounding them.

"Els?" she questioned weakly.

"I'm not going to either," Elsa said.

"Wait, what?"

Anna was stunned.

Elsa was such a dedicated student and was incredibly intelligent.  She had big dreams of becoming an architect someday, creating the greatest buildings the world would ever see.  And she was giving that up?

"Why?" Anna demanded.

"First of all, I can't leave you to fly out to Massachusetts for college.  And in spite of our first year's rent being paid off already, I still have to keep us afloat in other categories," Elsa explained. "And I can't balance a job and—"

"What about the money Mama and Papa left us?" Anna said, getting frustrated. "That should help!"

"That's for emergencies and for future reference, Anna.  It's going to help with rent as soon as the first year is finished.  Not to spend willy-nilly, understand?"

"I guess… but I still think you should go to school," Anna said.

"Once I have a stable plan, I'll consider applying for Arendelle U.  For now, my number one priority is to ensure you are well taken care of."

Anna chewed on her bottom lip skeptically for a second before sighing in defeat.  She pressed her face into Elsa's shoulder and hugged her close.

"As long as we have each other," Elsa cooed, "we're gonna be okay.  I don't care if I never go to school.  Just as long as you're safe and cared for."

* * *

 

When packing was finished and the house was nearly empty save for the items that were usually left behind in a move and a few things that relatives still needed to pick up, Elsa and Anna stood in the doorway, Olaf on his leash, and stared into their old house with frowns.

"It'll be a new start.  A better one," Elsa said confidently, pushing her glasses up her nose. "Whatever Arendelle has to offer us…"

"It's good 'cause I'll be going to a new school… one where I can actually make friends that aren't my sister's friends," Anna sighed.

"And you can lie and tell everyone you're a superhero from another dimension at this school," Elsa teased, tossing Anna's bangs playfully.

"No way!" Anna giggled— actually giggled— and pushed Elsa's hand away. "If anything, Punzie has told them all about us."

"So I'm the super cool cousin and you're the lame, clumsy one?" Elsa supplied.

"Har har," Anna pouted. "Let's just go before I latch myself to the stairwell."

"Alright."

The two headed to Elsa's car with a mini U-Haul trailer attached to the back of it for all the things that couldn't fit inside the trunk.  Olaf was curled up in Anna's lap as Elsa pulled out of the driveway, the GPS system on her phone telling her where to go.

It was going to be at least a two hour drive from Corona to Arendelle and Anna had prepared herself with snacks and a playlist on her iPod.

As they drove away, Anna couldn't take her eyes off the street they were leaving behind.  The place she grew up with her sister.  The place where she knew all the secret passageways of the cul-de-sac one street over.  It was her home for fifteen years and now she was being pulled away from it.

But perhaps Elsa was right.  A new and much better start.  Well-deserved, too.  Taking them away from the harsh reminder their parents were gone forever.

So Anna finally tore her gaze away from the street and plugged in her earbuds, turning on her playlist mix of feel-good songs.

Rain was falling again as they left the gated area and entered the freeway.


	2. “Hard is trying to rebuild yourself, piece by piece, with no instruction book, and no clue as to where all the important bits are supposed to go.”  ― Nick Hornby, A Long Way Down

Sometime on the drive to Arendelle, Anna had dozed off, her face pressed against the cool window. Olaf was a little ball of pressure in her lap, also snoozing away with his master. Elsa's eyes were on the road, maneuvering the car through traffic and listening to the voice of Siri as she instructed Elsa where to go and turn when necessary. Her fingers were greasy with the residue of Lays chips she had munched on absentmindedly, adjusting her glasses occasionally so she could see better through the summer rain.

She was getting tired the further she drove, her body wanting to pull over and take a nap, joining her sister and the dog into a peaceful sleep since she hardly got any sleep the night before. But she had one more hour to go on the freeway and she knew that if she pulled back, she might as well turn all the way around and go home.

Corona was behind them now. She refused to stop her car at any moment.

Fifteen minutes later, Anna opened her eyes and yawned, looking at Elsa sleepily and then at the clock on the dashboard.

"Are we there yet?" she asked, rubbing her eyes.

"Not yet," Elsa answered. "Give it forty-five minutes if traffic is good."

"Can't we just fly or somethin'?" Anna groaned, putting up her hood and snuggling her cheek against the inside fabric.

"Yes, let me just press the button so wings can grow out from the sides of the car," Elsa droned sarcastically.

"Don't have to be a butt about it," Anna grumbled. "'m sleepy…" She cut herself off with another huge yawn, bringing the loose fitting college sweatshirt closer to her face, capturing the familiar scent of her father's cologne. "How long will it take for us to move in?"

"Hard to say," Elsa said. "A few things are going to be delivered and I'm gonna run by the nearby Ikea for newer stuff."

"Mm," Anna hummed, closing her eyes again. "Are you sure this is a good idea?"

"It's what Mama and Papa wanted in case something happened to them both," the older girl reminded. "If this is their plan, then we should follow it."

"But… this seemed to jeopardize so much," Anna said. "Our lives have been uprooted because—"

"Because they're not here anymore," Elsa sighed. "If they were still around, I guarantee you that we'd wake up tomorrow morning to Mama making waffles and Papa reading the newspaper. But we can't. We're going to Arendelle in honor of their memory. A plan for us to restart." She reached over and gripped Anna's shoulder tightly. "Don't worry about a thing, kid. We're gonna be okay."

Anna opened her eyes and let a hand drift to cover Elsa's.

"Okay," Anna nodded.

* * *

 

The rain was starting to let up as they got off the freeway into the limits of the small town Arendelle. Olaf was starting to get fidgety in Anna's lap, pressing his scrunched up nose against the window in curiosity as to where his masters were taking him.

Anna was listening to her music and gazing lazily out the window, her chin resting in the palm of her hand, her elbow leaning on the car door. Elsa was moving the car into the main streets and past the mom and pop shops in the quiet mountain, Colorado town. The sun was peeking out of the clouds and showing that summer was still upon them.

"Oh, look," Elsa said cheerfully, nudging Anna to gain her attention.

Anna removed her earbuds and looked out the windshield where Elsa was pointing.

"It's Arendelle High," the blonde said needlessly.

The car slowed to a gentle stop in front of the deserted high school. The front building was large and rectangular but it appeared as if more were behind it. The entrance was paved and met with the sidewalk, several trees in planters along the walk, and bike racks empty and waiting to be filled once the school year started.

There were three flag poles near a row of racks. The first flag was the American flag, flapping in the breeze. The second was a golden crocus stamped over a green and purple background that Elsa believed to be the flag of the city. The third was the high school's mascot, a snowy owl swooping over the school's blue and grey colors.

"Looks kinda lonely," Anna commented.

"That's because nobody is there yet," Elsa pointed out. "Once August rolls around, it'll be filled with students."

"Our mascot is an owl…" Anna mumbled curiously.

"Symbol of wisdom," Elsa supplied, putting the car back in gear and heading down to street towards their new home. "Arendelle University's mascot is a polar bear."

"Very winter oriented."

"I read that Arendelle is known for its extreme winters." Elsa turned a block, searching for the address written down on a post-it note, stuck to the dashboard. "And the crocus is a special flower that can withstand the harsh weather conditions."

"You certainly do your research, Els."

"Well, when you're plagued with insomnia the best thing to do is distract yourself with something. I figured since we're moving here, the best thing to do was to get to know the city."

"Do you know what you'll do for a job?" Anna scratched behind Olaf's ears.

"I'll look through the want-ads online," Elsa said. "I'm sure it won't be too hard to pick up a small-time job. Just enough to keep us afloat. We have money to fall back on, it's true, but I'd rather use that for emergencies."

"I know. We've been through this."

A few more streets breezed by, the car bringing them closer to the apartment building. Anna let her teal eyes wander through her new nearby neighborhoods, Olaf yipping at random strangers walking their dogs down the street.

"Here we are," Elsa hummed. "1840 Crocus Boulevard and our apartment should be… ah." She brightened some. "Right there."

The little car pulled up to a dark turquoise paneled, one floor apartment complex that was in the shape of a squared U. A courtyard was in the middle of the area with several small trees and flowers blooming amongst the grass. A fountain was babbling in the very center with the town's crocus carved into the stone.

"It's nice," Anna said with a nod. "We live around a lot of the richer people though. There was a gated area a few streets behind us."

"That's why we're on Crocus Boulevard. It's like the Toluca Lake of Los Angeles," Elsa explained.

"Makes sense. Lemme go take Olaf out for a second," Anna said, hooking up the leash to the Puggle.

"I'll unlock the apartment. Suite C, remember," Elsa said as Anna opened the door, escaping outside with the rambunctious mutt who went straight to sniffing his new surroundings.

Elsa plodded towards the iron wrought gate, pushing it open and walking down the path to their marked door. She shoved the key into the lock and revealed the cozy apartment behind it. The first thing she was shown was a living room about the same size as her parents' master bedroom back home. Directly to her left was a dining room area leading into a kitchen that was separated from the living room by a wall. Elsa kept exploring until she reached a small hallway. One bathroom stood in the middle next to a closet door. On either end of the hall were bedrooms.

It was a small home but it would make do. Especially in the conditions in which Elsa and Anna were currently stricken with.

She groaned and ran a hand through her blonde hair. She had her bed to set up, Anna's old one— the loft bed— gone and sold off on Craigslist so she would have to set up her new bed, too. There was a couch she and Anna had to move in, several bookshelves, and not to mention the boxes upon boxes of clothes and other items. Then she had to go grocery shopping and—

"'Scuse me, darlin'," a calm, Scottish voice rang out, startling Elsa as she stood in the middle of the living room.

She turned and saw a tall woman with long brown hair with a streak of grey to signify her aging with dignity standing in the doorway. She wore a rather long dress but it suited her regal demeanor. A Celtic necklace was hanging from her neck and her eyes were old with wisdom, a light brown that reminded Elsa of smooth milk chocolate. The woman had a commanding air to her and the younger girl saw it in the way she carried herself with a straight back and yet dainty positioning of her hands.

"Uh… hello," Elsa coughed, feeling her social awkwardness crash upon her. "Can I help you?"

"I was about to ask the same thing," the woman replied with a tender smile.

"I'm sorry?"

"You're the new neighbor, yes?"

"It would appear to be so." Elsa realized the woman was lingering in the doorway, unsure if she was entirely invited to step over the threshold. "Oh, please! Come in."

"Thank you, dear," the woman said. "My name is Elinor DunBroch. I live across the way with my husband, daughter, and three sons."

"I'm Elsa Andersen," Elsa introduced. "My sister, Anna, and I are new to Arendelle."

"Yes, it's been a while since this apartment has been claimed," Elinor observed, stepping around the empty room. "Rumored to have been previously bought."

"By my late parents," Elsa confirmed.

Elinor paused, absorbing her words. Her face fell and concern laced her eyes, making Elsa feel incredibly protected and safe just by the way the hands of the new friend fell on her shoulders in a form of condolence.

"I'm so sorry to hear that," she whispered. "I didn't realize… Oh, sweetie. Too young you are to lose a parent. And _both_ …" She clicked her tongue sadly and brushed hair out of Elsa's pale face. "I can't even imagine."

The woman was clearly a mother, Elsa noted. And she didn't even care that the contact became too familiar faster than she was comfortable with. Elinor made her feel like a child in the best possible way just as her mother did before the accident.

"But I'm here to offer services. To be a gracious neighbor and to welcome you to our humble complex, I would like to help you and your sister into moving," Elinor said in a tone that Elsa knew if she even attempted to argue or protest, she would be beaten down mercilessly with constant insisting. "My husband, Fergus, is quite the… well, he's very large in stature and can help with the heavier stuff."

"Really, I don't—"

"Hush up. It's the least we can do."

The sound of scuttling feet brought Elinor's warm hands away from Elsa. Olaf came tearing inside, panting and tail beating at a thousand miles per hour. He stuck his nose in every possible nook and cranny, Anna entering the place shortly after him.

"Ooh, this is pretty nice considering." Anna's optimistic smile turned into an inquisitive expression as her eyes rested upon the stranger. "Hello. I'm Anna."

"A pleasure to meet you," Elinor said, approaching Anna and giving her shoulders a squeeze. "I'm Elinor… forgive me asking but how old are you, dear?"

"I just turned fifteen," Anna said. "This June."

"Ah, you're around my Merida's age. Good to know she'll have a companion… that is, if you'll get along well with her."

"You don't need to doubt Anna's people skills," Elsa said, dipping down to scoop up the Puggle. "She can make friends with just about anybody."

"Yup!" the ginger chirped.

"And really, Elinor, there's no need to help," Elsa said. "Anna and I can handle it on our own."

Try as she might, the older woman was having none of it. She hushed Elsa once again and promised to return with her family in tow. Anna raised her brows at her sister as Elinor left them inside.

"Well?" she said.

"No use in arguing. Besides, it'll give us a chance to bond with these people. Having new friends in this town is something that we need. And as soon as we're as settled as we can be, I have to call Mr. Bubbles." Elsa dreaded that phone call. She knew that she really had nothing to worry about because there was nothing that would ever force the siblings apart but Cobra Bubbles looked like a no-nonsense man.

"Let's not worry about that now," Anna advised. "Let's get moved in and make friends! Make the best of things."

"That smile isn't fooling me," Elsa said quietly.

The grin Anna wore melted away and she cast her eyes to the ground. Anna may be unable to read Elsa well, but Elsa always knew what she was thinking. "I can still be upset about our loss, Elsa. But I do mean what I said."

Elinor returned with a large red-haired and bearded man with a missing leg, but a peg in place of it, and kilt over his torso, followed by a girl with curly, fiery red hair she clearly got from her father and brilliant, shining blue eyes. She immediately bounded over to Anna and stuck out a friendly hand.

"Nice to meet 'cha," she said in an accented voice. "I'm Merida."

Anna grasped her hand, feeling her mood genuinely lift. "I'm Anna."

"Fergus is the name!" the man bellowed, stumping over to Elsa. "I do hope we haven't kept you waiting, Miss Elsa."

"N-not at all," she stammered, looking a little astonished that a man of such vastness could be standing so easily in the tiny apartment. "Thank you for helping."

"My youngest boys are at a friend's house today so they cannae be here," Elinor said, placing a reassuring hand on Elsa's shoulder.

"It's what's best," Merida insisted. "They'd tear up the place."

"Let's get to movin' in the dears," Fergus boasted.

So Elsa put Olaf back down onto the floor, showing the DunBroch clan the U-Haul she knew she would eventually have to return. She opened that and the trunk and they all set to work. Fergus handled the heavier items and even put together both of the girls' beds. Merida and Anna sorted through all the books and stuck them in shelves. Elsa instructed decoration and Elinor put away plates and silverware.

By the time evening fell, the five of them had emptied the car and U-Haul completely. There were still some boxes to open and sort through but they were stacked in the corners of rooms. Some lights needed to be plugged in, clothes to be put away, and pictures to be hung up.

Elsa had to admit, having the DunBrochs help out really got things done faster. With faces shining with thin sheets of sweat, sleeves rolled past their elbows, and bodies aching, they stood in the center of the mostly furnished living room.

"Hard day's work!" Merida sighed, collapsing on the couch. "What's fer dinner?"

"Merida, don't be rude," Elinor chastised.

"I'm hungry, Mum," complained her daughter.

"Well, after your father picks up your brothers (Fergus scrunched his brows together, "Eh?") we'll have Elsa and Anna over for dinner," Elinor said.

"Oh, now, that's really not—" Elsa began.

"Nonsense," the older woman said sternly. "You haven't any food, dear. It's our pleasure to have you over."

"Sounds great!" Merida said, jumping to her feet and clapping Anna on the back. "We hardly got a chance to talk to one another through the move. I'd like to know more about you, Anna!"

* * *

 

Merida's brothers were named Harris, Hubert, and Hamish and proved to be incredibly rambunctious but sweet, especially to Anna. As she sat on the couch with Merida's boarder collie, Angus, they were crawling all over her until their mother sat them in front of the TV so Merida could talk with her on a more personal level, Elsa learning the recipe for the dinner that night from Elinor.

"So, you go to Arendelle High?" Anna questioned Merida, scratching Angus behind his ears.

"No, I'm homeschooled," Merida said. "But I count as a student there because I'm still within the district. That means I have a student ID, can attend the dances, and go to the football games. I have friends there, too. But my Mum home schools me. I guess it's fine 'cause she studied to be a teacher."

"My Mom was a teacher," Anna said, feeling an instant connection and not caring that Merida wouldn't be going to the same school. "She taught World History at my old school."

"What was she like?"

"Oh, she was so wonderful and could cook the greatest meals. Her chocolate chip cookies were to die for. She had dark brown hair she constantly pulled back in a bun and had the same blue eyes as Elsa does. I look more like my Dad but anyway… she was really smart, too. I wanna be just like her."

"A teacher?"

"Mhm. She was also really inspiring. She's one of my heroes even now… even after she's gone."

Merida placed a hand on Anna's knee in a fashion that mirrored her mother. There was a kind sparkle in her blue eyes.

"She sounds like an amazing woman," she told her honestly.

Meanwhile, Elsa was in the kitchen with Elinor, keeping an eye on the boiling vegetables, the older woman chopping up some meat at the cutting board.

"From Corona, hm?" Elinor said, raising an eyebrow. "An expensive lil' town out there."

"Yeah but my father made a good living. He was a producer on that TV show Bolt," Elsa said, giving the vegetables a stir.

"My boys love that show. It's a shame that things had to come to this." Elinor's old eyes cast over to Anna and Merida. "But it's good they're getting along well."

"She needs a new friend in this town definitely," Elsa sighed. "I hope things will go our way. Do you know any places that are hiring at all?"

"Oh, Wandering Oaken's Trading Post is," Fergus said as he stumped inside to steal a taste of the stew before his wife whacked him on the arm.

"Oaken is hiring?" Elinor repeated, shaking her head at her husband's gluttonous attempt to pick at the dinner.

"Yeah, he's lookin' for a new barista. 'Tis a coffee shop, lass!" Fergus nodded at Elsa. "The best in town."

"Ah, right." The older woman smiled. "Everybody goes there. It'll be a great way to get to know the others who live here."

"Sounds good. I'll go in tomorrow morning," Elsa said. "Thank you, both of you, for making Anna and I feel so welcome."

"Anytime you need us, don't be afraid to knock, darling," Elinor said kindly. "And I can watch Anna while you're at work if it's necessary."

"I really appreciate it," Elsa told her honestly, watching her dump the meat and the rest of the vegetables into the boiling pot.

"Dinner in ten minutes!" the Scottish woman called into the living room. "Be sure to wash your hands before you eat. Boys, do it now or you'll never get it done."

* * *

 

Elsa was going through a few boxes in the apartment as Anna hooked up her Playstation to the television. The mood had deflated some since the dinner at the DunBrochs, the girls returning to their mopey selves, the memory of their parents' funeral still fresh in their heads.

"I have to go grocery shopping tomorrow after I go to Oaken's," Elsa mused, pulling out a picture frame of her and Anna when they were little girls, the blonde holding Anna in a tight hug and the redhead returning it, the two of them grinning at the camera. "You wanna come?"

Anna shrugged. "I'll think about it…"

"I know it's not the most exciting thing in the universe but it'll get us out of the house," Elsa said. "Give us a chance to know the neighborhood and the sights. Arendelle isn't big but it's a fair size."

"I've no where to go right now," Anna pointed out, stepping back from the television and going through the box of DVDs and video games to put them on the shelves of the TV stand. "I can't drive yet, Merida is my only friend, Rapunzel is busy this weekend— I already texted her about hanging out." She lifted her eyes from Red Dead Redemption to her sister. "Speaking of, are you gonna teach me to drive when I turn sixteen?"

Elsa smiled. "Of course. We'll get you a permit, put you through classes… I can do that."

Anna brightened significantly, genuinely. "Really!? I can't wait!"

"But that's not until next year, darling," Elsa reminded her.

"Awh, that's right." Anna pouted but made her sister laugh.

"You'll get there in no time," Elsa assured. "And hey, we can go for a walk after I finish putting these up, if you'd like. See what's around the block."

"Sure…"

And so they did. Grabbing light sweaters and pulling on their sneakers, Olaf on his leash, they strode out into the dying summer night. Anna's hands were in her jeans pockets, the end of Olaf's leash around her wrist, her teal eyes downcast once more, burning the pavement with her gaze. Elsa's hands were in her sweatshirt's pockets, the clothing bearing her old high school senior class logo, the Corona Patriots, the city's sun flag embroidered on her sleeve. She was drinking in the sights of the quiet neighborhood, illuminated by the gentle glow of the street lights that lined the sidewalk. The homes looked warm and welcoming, their yards abundant with flower and decorative rocks, benches, and fountains… each house not exactly the same.

Elsa remembered their gated area back home and how every single house looked the same. How boring it got when she walked with Anna on nights like this down the same streets with the same houses with the same colors and layout. Although her home there was cozy and familiar, it was rather humdrum. She hated the singular style and the architect in her yearned to redesign every single one over and over again.

Being in a new place that had different styled houses made Elsa sigh wistfully to herself, admiring the scenery. She glanced down at her little sister as she kicked a rock moodily, the pair coming to a stop as Olaf sniffed around a tree.

"I know it's gonna be hard—" Elsa started but Anna cut in, "But it'll get better."

Elsa shut her mouth and frowned. They kept walking, Olaf no longer interested in the tree

"When will it get better?" Anna said. "I thought we were doing all right during dinner."

"A dinner with new neighbors isn't going to fix everything," Elsa said wisely. "It was nice to be around people who don't look at us pityingly. They gave us their condolences but treated us as though we had no loss, gave us room to be ourselves. But we _did_ lose people, Anna. As much as I'd like to pretend it didn't happen, it did. And it's going to stick with us for a while." She rested a hand on Anna's shoulder. "But I will always be here for you… no matter what."

Anna gave her an appreciative smile. "I trust you."

"Good."

The ginger elbowed her in the ribs. "Hey, just because you might become my legal guardian doesn't mean you have to stop treating me like your little sister. You can still poke fun at me, get into pointless arguments with me, and still be a goofball around me." She reached her arm around Elsa's back and grabbed her braid, yanking it hard, making her older sister wince in pain.

" _Ow!_ Anna, what the hell?" she snapped, rubbing her scalp.

"Exactly!" Anna laughed. "You've been acting a bit like a mom lately."

Elsa blinked and grimaced slightly, looking forward at the expanse of sidewalk they had yet to explore. "Anna… I'm trying to…" She trailed off.

"To what?"

"Trying… to…" She let out a shuddering sigh. "I have no idea. Just trying." She sent her sister a helpless glance. "Please let me try."

Anna's smile softened and she crossed her arm across Elsa's back so her hand could rest on her shoulder.

"Of course." Anna nodded. "And I'll try, too."

"We'll try together," Elsa decided.

As they kept going, Anna felt a sharp pull on one of her braids and she yelped, Elsa snorting into her fist.

* * *

 

The room was dark and unfamiliar. Elsa was lying on her back, staring up at her ceiling fan that was lazily making circles to keep a bearable temperature in the summer. The sound of her clock hanging above her bed seemed to be much louder than it was back home. Her sheets were loose around her figure and the air-conditioning started up, trying to help the fan create a cooler atmosphere.

She couldn't tell if Anna was still awake but the redhead hadn't made a noise from down the hall so she assumed Anna had fallen asleep sometime ago.

The gears in the blonde's head were working as she thought of everything she had to get done. She had to call Cobra Bubbles sometime that week, bills that would eventually knock on her door, the insurance company and Kai were arguing over the money they owed the girls for the loss of their parents, getting a job, affording gas and electricity and water, school supplies for Anna, and almost everything else her parents usually handled. Elsa was never taught these things. She had planned on learning some of those skills while staying in the dorms on campus. But unfortunately that was no longer the plan. She had emailed the Andalasia University and told them she had to turn down her scholarship, other priorities taking over instead.

She knew how to cook a handful of things from watching her mother. But some of those ingredients were expensive, the meals more of a luxury than common. Her mom once whipped up a _lobster_ dinner as if it were no big deal. Elsa couldn't do something like that. She would have to pick up some cook books at some point…

She closed her icy eyes and begged for sleep. Her brain was awake but her body was aching with tiredness of a long day. She turned on her stomach and hugged her pillow close, burying her head into the soft fabric, her hair falling in her eyes. Just as she felt her tense muscles relax and her thoughts start to fade into sweet oblivion, she felt a rapid tap on her shoulder.

"Hng?" Elsa groaned, opening one eye and peering into the darkness around her.

Anna was squatting beside the bed, nose to nose with Elsa. Her eyes were sparkling with unshed tears and she was biting her lip. Elsa scrunched her eyebrows together tiredly, trying to kick her brain back into working full force.

"Anna? What is it?" she mumbled.

All Anna did was throw herself onto Elsa full-force, whimpering incoherently. Elsa understood at once and hugged Anna tightly.

"You wanna sleep in here tonight?" Elsa said.

The younger girl nodded. Elsa pulled back the covers on the other side for Anna and helped the crying ginger underneath them, tugging them back up to Anna's chin once she settled herself into a comfortable position. Sniffling, she nuzzled her cheek in the pillow's cover, her teal orbs watching as Elsa sunk back under the blankets. Now that Elsa was closer, Anna didn't feel so alone.

Elsa turned over so she could face Anna and took her hand beneath the blankets as a sign she wasn't going anywhere. She closed her eyes, her thumb rubbing circles on Anna's knuckles.

"Rest yourself, sweetie," Elsa said, feeling herself drift away into slumber. "I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere. I love you."

Anna felt a calm smile cross over her features and closed her blotchy eyes, following Elsa's example.

"Love you, too," she replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End of chapter two. Any better? I hope so!  
> Leave Kudos/Bookmark/Comment  
> See you next time!


	3. “I’ve been fighting to be who I am all my life. What’s the point of being who I am, if I can’t have the person who was worth all the fighting for?” ― Stephanie Lennox, I Don't Remember You

When morning came, they were still snoozing beneath the warm blankets. The clock was ticking and birds were chirping merrily outside the window. Elsa was woken up by the sound of her phone's alarm going off, playing some cheesy love ballad that Anna had gotten her to like. Elsa grumbled and swiped the screen to get it to shut off. When she opened her eyes, it took her a moment to register where she was.

 _Right… we moved_ , Elsa reminded herself, sitting up and stretching.

While rubbing one of her eyes, she glanced down at the sleeping figure of her sister, Anna clinging to one of Elsa's pillows.

"Wake up, girlie," Elsa said softly, shaking her shoulder gently. "C'mon, we have things to do today."

"Five more minutes," Anna slurred, burying her face deeper inside the pillow.

"Fine. I'm gonna shower and get dressed but I expect you to be ready to wake up by the time I come back."

Anna lazily batted away Elsa's minimal order, grunting out a few incoherent words. The older girl got out of bed and shuffled to the bathroom, taking her time to get clean. The warm water cascaded down her back and face, Elsa thankful that the water heating up wasn't an issue she needed to address. After she dried her long mane of hair, she returned to her room to grab a pair of old jeans and a T-shirt before going back to the bathroom to change and brush and braid her hair. She was doing her best to look _somewhat_ presentable since she was going into Oaken's to ask for a job.

She had gotten the directions to the little café last night at dinner with the DunBrochs. Fergus had gone on and on about how wonderful the shop was and how perfect it would be "for a lass such as yourself!"

After Elsa washed the sleep out of her eyes and brushed the taste of morning breath out of her mouth, she strolled back into her room fully dressed and awake. Anna had tumbled to the middle of the bed, arms spread out on either side. Elsa sighed and padded over to her little sister before promptly grabbing her arm and yanking her out of bed.

Anna woke up at once and cried out in surprise, twisting around and hitting the floor beneath her. It registered how she got down there and she glared up at Elsa, who was grinning cheekily down at her.

"Good, you're up!" Elsa said, clasping her hands together. "Get dressed. We're leaving in ten minutes."

And with that, Elsa headed towards the living room.

Anna groaned and stumbled to her feet, dragging herself to her bedroom and snatching anything that was lying around her closet she had yet to organize. She decided on an olive green top with a blooming flower at the hem and some patched up jeans that only had a minuscule stain on the left knee. She pulled on her high tops before going to the restroom to splash some water in her face.

She was about to leave the room when Elsa shouted at her to brush her teeth. With an annoyed grunt, Anna turned on her heel to carry out the order.

Once Anna was actually ready to go, she and Elsa got into the car and drove off to Wandering Oaken's. The drive was quiet, the radio playing the morning show of radio jockeys Mickey and Oswald, who were talking about a possible theme park being built just outside of town. Elsa turned through the humble streets of Arendelle, taking in their home now that life was beginning to take place.

Shops were starting to open for business, people were stopping to chat with one another, and those who still had to work over the summer vacation were slugging to their cars, not quite ready to start the day just yet.

They passed by Arendelle High once again, Anna noticing a few of her future peers going inside, most likely for summer school. Elsa took a right at the far corner of the block homing the school, going a few more blocks down until she reached a tiny, little café between a laundromat and a computer-fixing store.

The outside of the shop looked like a cabin, the windows stain-glass and glowing yellow from the light inside, a _help wanted_ sign on one of them. Two wooden troll statues stood in place by the front door, the door itself wide and tall with a rosemaled boarder. The sign "Wandering Oaken's Trading Post" was hanging on the roof that gave the seating area outside some cover for rainy or snowy days. The whole place had an ambience of warmth and homeliness, a safe haven where weary travelers could go for a good cup of coffee.

"Wow," Anna found herself saying. "I wanna work there."

Elsa rolled her eyes, parking the car in front. The two exited the vehicle and entered the warm coffee shop. Even though it was still early, the room was already bustling with customers. No wonder Oaken needed a helping hand.

The area surrounding the sisters was also made to look like a cabin. The walls were wooden, there was a stone fire place in front of couches and cushiony arm chairs, wooden tables with wooden chairs scattered about the room. The counter was at the back, a rather large man behind it trying to run the cash register and fill out orders on his own. The line was long, people waiting impatiently for their drinks. There was a small kitchen window behind who Elsa assumed was Oaken, the great man going in and out and around the coffee maker in order to appease to his guests.

"Why don't you," Elsa started, handing Anna fifteen dollars, "get us two hot chocolates? I'll go up front and talk to him."

"Okay. Good luck," Anna said watching her sister brave the crowd to get to the front.

As she started heading over to the line, Anna accidentally bumped into a woman on her way there.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" Anna gasped, checking for stains on the stranger's yellow shirt. "I didn't make you spill did I?"

"No, it's quite alright, love," came a honeyed, English accent. "My mistake, I wasn't looking where I was going."

Anna glanced up into the deep blue eyes of the brunette. "Oh… okay, well, I'm still sorry."

"Not a problem," the woman assured. Then she said sincerely, "Have a nice day."

"You too," Anna said, waving her goodbye as the woman left the establishment.

Meanwhile, Elsa managed to make it to the front after several explanations that she wasn't cutting the line but inquiring about the job. Those who told her off for going up front suddenly lightened up at the mention of her interest, commenting on how this place needed help desperately, wishing her luck.

"Excuse me, Mr. Oaken?" Elsa said over the noise.

"Sorry, dear, but there's a line," Oaken said hurriedly.

"Ah, no… I'm not here to order. I'm here to ask about the job," Elsa told him.

Oaken froze over the coffee machine and turned around abruptly, gawking at her as if she had answered all of life's greatest questions.

"Are you really?" he said slowly.

"Yessir. I have my résumé with me—"

"No need!"

Elsa stared. "Are you serious?"

"I need you now more than ever. Consider your interview helping me with the morning rush. Grab an apron and get to work and we'll see how you work out, dear."

With hardly anytime to think, Elsa found herself an apron and managed to fill out orders at the front while Oaken made the food and beverages, the man claiming he'd need to teach her certain recipes. For that time, she was only the cashier.

When Anna approached the counter, Elsa looked very shocked and winded, almost exhausted from the amount of work she went through on her very first day in Arendelle.

"You okay, sis?" Anna wondered, grinning.

"Yeah," Elsa grumbled, punching in the order she was already aware of. She took the money from Anna and returned the change.

"Were you hired on the spot?" Anna gaped, watching her hand the order to Oaken.

"No, this is the version of the interview. I can't talk right now just wait for the drinks." She sent Anna a wink. "Next!"

By the time the line was gone and the coffee shop had cleared significantly, Oaken had already become incredibly impressed with Elsa. She had followed orders graciously, doing everything she could with a crystal clear perfection that was highly respected. He clapped her on the shoulder, making her knees buckle slightly but the counter supported her weight.

"Impressive, dearie!" Oaken boasted. "You're most definitely hired!"

"Are you sure you don't need my résumé?" Elsa said breathlessly. "Seriously, I—"

"All I need from you now is for you to fill out a few papers," Oaken said happily.

"Good going, Els!" Anna cheered from the couch. "And hurry, your hot chocolate is getting cold."

"That's my sister," Elsa explained to the man's curious expression. "Anna, this is Oaken. Oaken, that's Anna."

"Hi!" Anna chirped.

"Hello!" Oaken replied with a smile. "Wonderful to meet the family. Now, let's get the business out of the way while we still can."

After Elsa filled out the job application and then the official information including her emergency card and social security information for tax purposes, she had become officially hired. They left Oaken's tiny manager office— a place Elsa had no idea could hold a human of such vastness— and he wished her well on settling in now that the rush was over with.

"So I work there Mondays, Wednesdays, Fridays, and alternate weekends," Elsa said, kicking the car into gear to take them to the Vons they passed by earlier. "Those are his busiest days."

"You got a job!" Anna applauded. "And with two to four days off each week. Not bad! How's the pay?"

"Actually not bad either," Elsa said with a smile. "About ten bucks an hour. He says that the reason his wage is so high is because he believes workers should be able to live off of a salary, making his prices higher. But people don't care because his food and drinks are worth it."

"Did you not taste the hot chocolate, of _course_ it's worth it!" Anna said.

* * *

 

With groceries in the pantries and fridge, the girls took their time adjusting to their home and unpacking other things they hadn't touched yet. They ate some pasta Elsa whipped up and watched a bad reality show in the dark, the images flickering on the girls, whose moods had deteriorated over the course of the day.

That Friday, Elsa went into her first official day of work while Anna hung out with Merida on a bench between Merida's apartment and the neighbors Aladdin and Jasmine.

"They just got married," Merida explained to Anna, telling her all about the colorful characters in the building. "Both have Middle Eastern roots but they were born and raised in Boston. Not sure why they moved out here but they're a lovely couple." She jabbed a finger to the three doors on the wall parallel to the entrance, making up the back of the squared U. "First door belongs to a creep named Medusa. Really ugly ol' hag who hardly comes out to see the light of day. Middle one is Jim Hawkins. Fresh outta high school, he is. He likes ta throw raging parties but my Mum has none of it." Anna laughed. "The last one in tha' row are roommates Todd and Copper. Best of friends! Next door to you is Pacha and his family. The two kids like to get loud so it's best you wear earmuffs or somethin' on certain nights.

"So, whaddya think of the place? Pretty humble establishment, yeah?"

"It's certainly full…" Anna leaned back in her seat, watching the fountain near the entrance gurgle out water.

"We were waitin' to see who'd occupy your place," Merida said. "Always available but never able to rent out. Then you two came along."

"Yeah, we came along…"

"You alright, Anna?"

Anna glanced at her new friend, who looked genuinely concerned at Anna's sunken mood. She sighed and folded her arms across her chest. She decided she was going to be honest with Merida. After all, the girl seemed like a no-nonsense person when it came to certain things.

"No. No, I'm not. I'm upset. I'm angry. I'm depressed. I want to throw myself off a bridge but, at the same time, I want to live. But what kind of life without your parents is one worth living?" Anna's lip quivered. "This feeling sucks big time and I wish it would just go away. What good things can come out of this?"

"Lots of stuff!" Merida assured, leaning forward and placing a gentle hand on Anna's knee. "We met… and Elsa got a good job here and… well, you only just moved. You'll find something, I'm sure of it! Things happen for a reason—"

"Things, yeah, but sometimes those thing suck!" Tears spilled out of teal eyes. "Why did this have to happen? My parents were good, honest, hard working people!"

"Anna, hey, shh, it's okay," Merida tried to sooth. "It looks tough now but I _know_ it'll get better. These things take time."

The poor girl was still crying, sniffling heavily and shoulders shaking. Merida was at a loss of what to do. The only kind of crying she had experience with was when her brothers cried in order to manipulate and get what they wanted. Crocodile tears. But this… Anna was broken and Merida wanted to help fix her.

An idea occurred… a source of comfort she knew would work for a short while.

"Hey, you know where I go when I get sad?" Merida cooed, brushing hair out of Anna's face. When Anna didn't reply, Merida kept going, "I go get some chocolate truffles at Troll Sjokolade!"

"Where?" Anna whimpered.

"It's Norwegian. It translates to 'Troll Chocolate,'" Merida said, getting up. "Sounds weird, I know, but it's a great little place ta get quality chocolates. I know the family pretty well. C'mon, comfort food rocks."

Anna followed Merida out of the apartment courtyard and down a couple blocks out of the residential area and into the mom-and-pop controlled shop area. They passed by pet supply stores— Anna making a note to pick up some more food for Olaf— a café that wasn't as homely as Oaken's, a Trader Joe's, and two or three restaurants.

The pair ended up in front of a cobblestone store on the corner squished against a retail clothing store and a two story office building. The sign above the door held the name of the shop, two troll silhouettes on either side of the sign. The stone it was made out of looked grey and mossy, very earthy for a chocolate shop.

Merida opened the glass door and the delicious aroma of chocolate wafted over the two redheads. Anna forgot how much she had missed chocolate. It was her favorite thing in the entire world. But so much had been going on she hardly had time to enjoy a proper piece in ages.

Like Oaken's there were several chairs and tables but they were all small and made of iron and light weight marble. The counter was also in the back but it was closed off to the rest of the room save for a wooden plank to move up so the clerks could go in and out. Behind the counter was a tall archway boarded with stones leading into the kitchens.

"Oi, Bulda!" Merida called, leaning on the counter and craning her head in an attempt to catch wind of the person she was calling. "You in here?"

A dark skinned woman with light freckles on her face appeared out of the kitchens, her white apron flecked with chocolate stains.

"Merida!" she cried out, bouncing over and hugging the Scottish girl over the counter. "I was wondering when you'd come back around!"

"I have a slight emergency," Merida said, leaning back and presenting Anna. "This is my new friend Anna. She just moved to town."

"Oh, it's so nice to meet you, Anna!" the woman said enthusiastically, sticking a thick hand over the counter towards the girl. "My name is Bulda Bjorgman." Anna shook hands with the warm shop owner, feeling her mood start to elate just a hair. "Now, what was this emergency, Merida?"

"Well, she isn't exactly happy and—"

Bulda held up a hand. "Say no more. Come around back."

"Awesome! Is Kristoff around?" Merida said, grinning.

"Yes, he's just finishing stocking up the sugar." Bulda held up the wooden plank and ushered the girls inside as a group of teens walked in. "Go ahead and find him. I have some customers."

Merida and Anna stepped through the archway and into the white kitchens of the chocolate shop. It was obviously an expected slow day because it seemed to be only Bulda and the guy named Kristoff working today, nobody else inside. The counter out front did have a variety of chocolates on display and for purchase in the plexiglass case just below the top so they were all ready to go on sales anyway.

"Kristoff! It's Merida!" the Scottish girl yelled around the kitchen.

"Oh, hey, buddy!" a voice called from somewhere around them. "Gimme a quick sec!"

"No, you have to come out now!" Merida demanded.

"I'm only human."

"Barely."

A sigh followed and a few scraping noises followed that. Then out of large iron stacks of boxes emerged a tall boy hardly older than the two girls. He was blonde, his hair falling into his dark brown eyes— a lot like the chocolate the shop sold to the public. His skin was light, unlike Bulda's, who Anna assumed was his mother, and he was lean and muscular. His nose was large and dusted with freckles, reminding her slightly of Elsa's pale freckles dotting her cheeks.

He wore a blue collared shirt with the sleeves rolled up past his elbows, black jeans, and a white apron smeared with flour stains.

Anna didn't know what to say… she was at a loss for words at the sight of this guy. Something told her to make something of him… but she really didn't know _what_ to make of him whatsoever. There was a tugging feeling in the back of her mind to speak to him that she couldn't quite shake off but she certainly did her best.

"Hey," he said to Merida, waving tiredly. "What's up?"

"We require free chocolate," Merida told him, as if she ran the place.

"We?" His eyes finally landed on the other girl beside his friend. Teal locked with brown and Anna felt an involuntary shiver down her spine when they connected. "Oh, hi. Didn't see you down there."

"I'm Anna," she introduced. "I'm new."

"I figured. You going to Arendelle High or are you homeschooled like this loser?" Kristoff teased, flashing a grin at Merida.

"Shut yer geggy," she snapped at him.

"I'm going to Arendelle High. Sophomore," Anna confirmed.

"Oh, cool. I'm a junior this year." He held out a large hand. "Kristoff. But you probably already knew that." She tucked her tiny hand in his and felt every inch of his tough palm. "Merida shouted my name loud enough."

Said girl rolled her eyes and Anna giggled.

"Anyway, Merida, what can I do you for again?" Kristoff wondered, tucking his hands into his apron pocket.

"Anna's feeling a bit down and we'd like chocolate," Merida reexplained. "I'll take my peanut butter truffles… ah, Anna what would you like?"

"Do you have any toffee truffles?" Anna wondered.

"That's my specialty," Kristoff said, smiling. "Hang tight, I'll be right back."

He left the two for three minutes before returning with a pair of chocolate stacks in each hand. They were about the size of his thumb and rectangular. He handed one stack to Merida and the other to Anna, smiling politely.

"Enjoy," he said.

While Merida munched loudly on her treat, Anna nibbled on hers, trying to appear somewhat cool in front of his guy… for some reason. Really, she had no idea why it even mattered. But as soon as she hit the crunch of the toffee, her eyes widened and she finished her first two in five seconds each.

"You like them?" he asked tentatively.

"Oh my gosh, yes!" Anna sighed, her cheeks full. "These are _so super good!_ "

He grinned. "Thanks! Made them myself!"

"Good batch, Kristoff," Merida complimented genuinely. "You should sell your concoctions more often."

"Ma won't let me yet. Not until I learned every single recipe in our book."

"That's ridiculous. You need to have your stuff out there," Merida insisted with a scoff, licking off the chocolate that had melted on her fingers.

He shrugged. "I'm almost there."

"Hey, do you have any dark chocolate with mint?" Anna asked him. "I'd like to take some home for my big sister. It's her favorite."

"Uh, yeah, I think so. Lemme go check."

He left them once again, Anna continuing to savor her last toffee truffle as Merida smiled sideways at her. "Feeling a bit better?" she asked.

"Yeah… thanks, Merida. I forgot that, though it doesn't solve all the world's problems, chocolate is a great bandaid for emotions," Anna said.

Merida chortled. "It really is."

Kristoff returned with a forest green box and handed it over to Anna. The shop's name was written in gold front, a troll waving beneath it. "Here, take this," he said. "It has a bunch of different truffles including the toffees and the kind your sister likes. On the house."

Anna was stunned. "Really?"

"Sure. As a welcome to Arendelle from us to you."

The smaller girl took the box from him timidly. Then she grinned up at him. "You certainly like to make a good impression," she said.

"Don't let the chocolates fool you, princess," he countered.

"Thanks anyway, Kristoffer," Anna said with a salute.

"It's Kristoff," he said thinly.

Her grin only widened. "I know that."

"Getting comfortable quickly, aren't you?"

"I like to give off a good impression, too. I don't hide what I am." She held up the box of chocolates. "Thank you. I'm sure this is exactly what Elsa and I need."

He nodded softly, offering her another kind smile. "Glad I could help."

"C'mon, Anna, let's go. There's something I need to pick up for Mum that I've been putting off for too long," Merida said. "See you around the bend, Kris."

"Of course. See you at school, Anna," Kristoff said, waving them off as they left the kitchen, Bulda bidding them goodbye and asking them to come back soon.

* * *

 

When Anna entered her apartment, Olaf was jumping up and down at her heels, whining and yipping and begging to be picked up by his owner. The redhead put down the chocolate box on the table next to the door and scooped him up. She found Elsa in her bedroom, hanging up a few pictures along her wall.

"Hey," Elsa greeted as Anna plopped herself on the edge of Elsa's bed. "Where'd you go all day? Elinor told me you and Merida spent some time together."

"Yeah, I hung out with Merida for a bit. We went to this chocolate shop a few blocks away and I met this guy named Kristoff who goes to Arendelle High," Anna summarized, scratching the squirming Puggle behind his ears. "I got you some dark chocolate and kit truffles."

Elsa smiled. "Thank you, Anna. That was very thoughtful. What's Kristoff like?"

"I don't know too much about him but he's nice." Olaf scrambled up Anna's chest, giving her a few kisses as his tail wagged furiously. "Olaf— calm _down_. But yeah, he was kind enough to give me a box for free as a welcoming gift. Hopefully he'll be a friend at school."

"Yes, hopefully. Speaking of school, you're enrolled and your orientation— getting books and ID and such— is in four weeks." Elsa stepped down from the step-latter she was using and dusted off her hands. "I did all that on my way home from work. So you're all set."

Anna smiled at her. "Thanks, Els."

"And please do text me if you're gonna be gone." Elsa's tone suddenly turned concerned and somewhat scolding. "I'm glad you had a good time but I was worried for a while until I asked Elinor where you were and she said you were with Merida."

"Elsa, relax," Anna said, raising a calming hand. "It was just for a few hours."

"I want to be sure you're safe, that's all," Elsa said sternly. "Please, grant me that knowledge."

The younger girl nodded slowly. "I'll… I'll do my best to remember next time."

That seemed to ease Elsa's worry and she let loose a thin smile. "Thank you…"

As their time in Arendelle wore on, school orientation drawing close but not fast enough to distract Anna, she began to notice the slipping personality of Elsa. She was watching Elsa as she abandoned the role of a big sister and took on a more motherly persona. Mollycoddling Anna and getting frustrated over the littlest things. It was starting to bug poor Anna a great deal, especially since she had asked Elsa specifically to do the exact opposite. Whenever brought it up, however, Elsa would get defensive and they ended up bickering about it. It would sometimes result with the two of them refusing to speak to one another— which was when their relationship appeared more sisterly. But one of them would eventually swallow their pride and apologize, allowing them to get back into their old stride.

But Elsa would always fall back to her motherly instincts. It was surreal to be told what to do and to be given chores from Elsa, not one of her late parents. Elsa usually was the one who helped out with him— not that she made Anna do the chores she assigned all by herself because Elsa _did_ lend a hand sometimes. But Anna was being instructed by Elsa rather than working alongside her and hating every bit of it. They were no longer complaining to one another as they washed the dishes or took out the trash. Anna was keeping her mouth shut and did things on her own while her sister tended to the more important things.

She confided her frustrations into Merida, who was sympathetic to the monarchy Anna was going through, telling her that her mother liked to rule the house with an iron fist— though not unkindly. Anna hung around her new best friend and occasionally went to Rapunzel's house every chance she got to escape Elsa's switch but she had to return eventually to her own home and face the music.

It made her sad to see their tease-filled, annoyance causing, and goofy sister relationship run down the drain and be filled up with a mother-daughter dynamic. Anna tried to continue to voice the concerns, Elsa continued to brush them off.

A week before Anna's orientation, on a cloudy, stormy summer evening, Anna couldn't take it anymore and finally blew up at Elsa…

"You're leaving your clothes on the floor," Elsa chastised, gathering her little sister's dirty shirts off her rug. "You have a hamper for a reason."

"I don't always feel like tossing them right away," Anna shrugged. "Besides, it's laundry day tomorrow so it doesn't matter that they're on the ground."

"Regardless, you need to start putting them in the _hamper_ ," Elsa hissed.

"Whatever, _Mom_ ," Anna growled sarcastically, her eyes returning their attention to her DS.

Elsa paused at Anna's closet door, about to put the collected clothes away. She glared at her from over her shoulder. Teal eyes raised and clashed with icy, sending the glare right back at her.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Elsa said darkly.

"Exactly what it sounds like," Anna said, saving her game and shutting it off. She slid off her bed and faced her sister, standing her ground. "You're treating me like your child again! Well, I'm through hearing about it!" Her clenched fists were quivering at her sides. "Just because we lost Mama doesn't mean you can start taking her place!"

"I'm trying to be a decent role model!" Elsa retorted, yanking the closet door open and shoving the clothes in the hamper. "And I'm trying to get you to start picking up after yourself."

"I _do_ pick up after myself," Anna argued. "It may not be your way but I do! I'm not an Elsa copy-and-paste!" She threw up her hands. "We don't go to Corona Academy anymore and I don't need to live in your stupid, perfect shadow anymore either! I don't plan on falling back into it!"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Elsa demanded, slamming the closet door shut behind her.

"I'm not you, Elsa!"

"I never said—"

"And I'm not your kid! I'm your goddamn _sister!_ "

"I know you are!"

"You certainly don't act like it anymore. I've told you, again and again, to keep acting like the Elsa I know. The Elsa who teases me, the Elsa who pushes me around but makes sure to always help me back on my feet, the Elsa who fights over what movie to watch on movie night, the Elsa who braids my hair before bed because it gets so wild in the morning. The Elsa who loves me like a sister— _not_ a daughter!"

"I still do some of those things! You have no right to be saying that I don't—"

"But you do it like I'm your kid! Scolding me for making a fuss, lecturing me about our finances and how late I stay out with friends, and whatever else we start to argue about. You don't seem to see that our sister relationship is falling apart! So much has changed but I don't want _us_ to change!"

Desperate tears were falling from Anna's eyes, shaking as she released the pent up fury towards her sister. Elsa stood still, completely frozen as she listened to the ranting. This was unlike any other rambling session Anna had ever gone on. She wasn't going off on a tangent, she wasn't trying to change the topic— she was being direct and serious and a little hurtful. Her words had cut open a deep wound and now she was rubbing salt in it to make it sting.

"Well, I'm so sorry that I haven't been satisfactory!" Elsa spat, her own anger rising up from the pit of her stomach. "I told you that I'm trying—"

"To _what!?_ " Anna shrieked finally, grabbing at her hair and pulling it in frustration. "To what, Elsa!? You aren't doing anything that is even remotely helpful—" "That's not true and you know it!"

" _Whatever!_ "

Anna wanted to scream so loud that windows broke, throw something, shake Elsa, kick the table over, rip her books from her shelves and cry hysterically. Everything hurt. Her throat was getting scratchy as she continued to shout at her big sister, her emotions getting the better of her.

"I don't even know why I'm living with you!" Anna wailed. "You're the absolute worst!"

"Do you want me to call Cobra Bubbles and have them take you away!?" Elsa shouted back, throwing an exasperated hand behind her towards the bedroom door. "I'll do it! Maybe you'll find someone else to live with and see who gives a shit!"

Elsa rarely swore out loud, let alone in front of Anna, so that word settled a ringing silence around the pair. Anna sniffled heavily, her chest and shoulders heaving with hurt and dismay. To even out the score, she snarled at decided to project something hurtful right back at her.

"I _hate_ you," Anna said lowly.

She didn't mean it— well, at the moment she believed herself. And so did Elsa. The older girl was so fueled up with rage that she couldn't think properly, highly taken aback by such a harsh declaration. Her rage died away, heart breaking and anger replaced by hurt. Anna glared at the floor, eyes glistening, before making a break for it, grabbing her jacket on the way out and slamming the front door behind her. Elsa stood alone in Anna's room, tears pooling in her eyes.

She fell to her knees and clasped a hand over her mouth, stifling a sob that was threatening to escape. Her other hand was gripping at her knee, trembling violently. Her feelings were hurt, her heart trying to mend itself together, and she was incredibly guilty, hating herself.

Anna was right— she wasn't her kid. Anna was her sister. And what was Elsa doing? What gave her the right to treat Anna like her child?

But how could she hurt Elsa like that? Elsa loved Anna to pieces, always making sure to kiss her cheek when Anna was feeling down, hug her close and cuddle on movie nights, braid her hair just the way she liked it… doing the sister things. She was throwing those affections away and acted a little more distant because of all the stuff she had to do. It wasn't fair to Anna at all. She had said it herself: Elsa was doing them as motherly favors rather than loving, sisterly duties.

"I'm the worst… big sister ever," Elsa croaked.

Anna had made her believe such a thing. Such a lie. Elsa didn't want to but the savage expulsion of the insult had hit home, tearing the wound open and yanking her heart out.

"You brat," Elsa snarled, burying her face in her hands. "Anna, what can I do to make you happy? I don't know how. I'm just so lost… Mama, Papa, what can I do?"

She was left without an answer, her sister having run off to who knows where. Elsa wanted to move and go after her, find her and apologize but her legs felt like lead, melting into the ground and preventing her from moving any further. She didn't know how long it had been since Anna left but she didn't care. It could have been seconds, minutes, or hours… but Elsa was at a loss, unable to keep track at this point.

Just as she let out a strangled sob, there was a loud noise that boomed from outside, rattling the blinds. Elsa froze, eyes wide. She strained her ears and waited a few beats before the noise came again.

Thunder.

_Oh, no._

Elsa leapt to her feet and grabbed her sweatshirt, pulling it on hastily as she bottled out the front door, shutting it behind her so Olaf wouldn't get out. Her sneakers pounded the rain slick cement pathway, bursting through the wrought iron gate, and rushing into the rainy night, the thick summer air calling upon thunder and lighting to threaten the town of Arendelle.

Anna was absolutely terrified of thunder ever since she was little. Whenever there was a thunderstorm, Anna would toddle into Elsa's room where the older girl would hold her and comfort her until the storm passed.

But now she was alone where Elsa couldn't get to her until she found her.

Frantically, Elsa searched around the neighborhood, not even bothering with putting her hood up. Her bangs were plastered to her cheeks and forehead, arms and legs pumping with adrenaline as she ran, calling Anna's name. She ended up slipping and crashing onto the sidewalk, her jeans splitting open at the knees, her hands, chin, and knee getting scraped up as she ate it. She cursed violently before scrambling to her feet again, her eyes scanning for any sign of her baby sister.

She turned down an alley between two apartments and saw a figure huddled near a garbage can. It was shaking and holding its hands up to its ears. Lightning flashed and illuminated the alley.

"Anna!" Elsa cried, running over to her.

The girl looked up from the ground, her face pale and tear-streaked, her hoodie drenched through completely. Elsa dropped to her battered knees, ignoring the smarting pain of her cuts, and hugged Anna tightly. She clutched to Elsa and let out a cry when thunder rolled dangerously from above.

"C'mon, let's get you home," Elsa breathed. "You're okay, Anna. I got you."

The redhead let out a whimper, her fingers digging into the fabric of her sister's jacket. Slowly, Elsa helped her stand, supporting her and hugging her as they walked back home. Every time lightening appeared, Elsa would stop, cover Anna's ears, and wait for the thunder to pass.

Once they reached their apartment, Elsa removed Anna's jacket and sat her down on the couch, wrapping her up in a warm blanket. Then she rushed around the house, not caring that she was still soaked to the bone and bleeding, closing the blinds and shutting the drapes. She turned on the television, hoping that would block out some of the noise from outside, and fixed her sister some warm tea.

When she handed it to Anna, the girl timidly took it, her hands quivering from her fear of the elements outside. She didn't really mind the rain but she hated thunder after their airplane to New York one year got caught in a thunderstorm. Elsa seemed calm and collected during said flight but Anna was only three years old, the event sticking with her since then. She looked at Elsa and then blinked with concern at the heavily breathing blonde, trying to catch her breath as the adrenaline rush slowed down.

"Elsa… you're— you're bleeding," she pointed out quietly.

"Oh," Elsa said lamely, glancing down and touching her chin with the pads of her fingers. "I hadn't noticed really. Here, I'll be right back. I promise."

She planted a kiss on Anna's forehead before going into her room and changing. She pulled her hair into a bun and cleaned her cuts, bandaging the worst of them. She returned in her pajamas, handing Anna some sweatpants and a loose T-shirt.

"You should change, too," Elsa suggested.

Anna put down her tea on the coffee table. And just in time, too, for thunder roared again. She gasped and clamped her hands over her ears. Elsa sat down and rubbed Anna's shoulders gently, whispering soft words of comfort, the noise of the thunder dying away. She reached over and turned up the volume, the news discussing the weather outside. When Anna recovered, she timidly took the clothes from Elsa and changed in the bathroom, taking time to put her wet clothes in the hamper.

She came back out to the living room and sat down on the couch, Elsa bundling her up in blankets, letting Anna snuggle into her side as they watched the news.

"I'm so sorry, Anna," Elsa whispered. "I'm sorry I haven't been a good sister—"

"No, you have," Anna interrupted. "I've been the crappy sister. I've been so focused on my needs that I'm forgetting you're trying to do good for me… for us. Trying to provide. So it's hard for you to be my sister _and_ my parental figure." She closed her eyes and listened to the rain. "I didn't mean what I said. I don't hate you, Elsa. I could never hate you. I'm sorry."

Elsa smiled softly. "I know you didn't mean it. Some part of me knew that everything was said out of anger. Anna, I understand that I've been difficult to read lately." She tightened her hold on her sister. "But we have to stick together and ride out the hard times. There will be many now that things have changed, but I promise to do things together." She kissed her temple. "And I'm sorry regardless."

"I made you run after me," Anna reminded, guilty.

"I would do it all over again," Elsa assured, "to make sure you were safe. Fighting or not…" She let out a sigh. "I was scared… scared that I wouldn't find you and scared for you. I didn't want you to be alone."

"Thank you for coming for me."

"Anytime."

They lapsed into silence, the white noise of the news cast melting into the background. The girls sat and watched, their eyes glazed over with thoughts and swirling emotions. All that was heard was the rain, thunder only occasionally rumbling overhead. When it did, Anna would shiver and cling to Elsa until it passed, the older girl soothing her and promising she wasn't going anywhere.

They ended up falling asleep watching television, leaning on each other and sharing the blanket, their fingers intertwined for comfort and assurance that the other was simply there.

Elsa woke up in the early hours of the morning. She cracked her blue eyes open, finding that the television was still on. Instead of the news, however, the shopping network for overpriced and tacky jewelry was broadcasting. The seller was yammering about how beautiful a jade and diamond studded bracelet was and about how it would make a great gift.

She rubbed her eyes and unattached herself from Anna's side, searching for the remote in the dimly lit room and clicking the TV off. She got to her feet and gently shook Anna awake. The redhead opened one eye, obviously in a daze. Elsa smiled sleepily and helped Anna to her feet, leading her to Elsa's bedroom and allowing her to sleep in there for another night just in case the thunder decided to return.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Subscribe, leave Kudos and Comments!

**Author's Note:**

> A very angsty/depressing beginning, if I do say so myself. Their entrance into Arendelle will be in the next chapter along with the introduction of their neighbors and their adjustment to the last summer month before the real fun begins.  
> Let me know what you think. No flames please. Any questions, send me anask on my tumblr: athpluver.  
> Leave Kudos/Bookmark/Comment  
> See you next time!


End file.
